Fotuna in novem, in noctis
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Summary: Harry's changed over his fifth years summer- now going into his sixth year with his inheritance proves to find him two mates in the form of... why don't you go have a look? ; Three sum fic., NC-17, Slash/yaoi, mature sexual content.
1. Glares, stares and vampires?

_**Fotuna in novem, in noctis**_

_**[Luck on the nine, in the night.]**_

_**Chapter one: Glares, stares and... vampires!**_

_**Summary: Harry's changed over his fifth years summer- now going into his sixth year with his inheritance proves to find him two mates in the form of... why don't you go have a look? ;) Three sum fic., NC-17, Slash/yaoi, mature sexual content.**_

_**A\N: LOOKING FOR A BETA.**_

Harry sighed heavily as he walked onto the platform where the Hogwarts train was boarding for yet another _exciting_ year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. He rolled his eyes and stared out at the crowds of wizarding families- little huddles of three to four people, not including the Weasleys pond of seven littering the entire platform. Harry sneered as he spied the group of red heads, looking over all of the people to notice several pairs of eyes now on him.

He spotter a group of three blondes- the Malfoy's- staring at him and he bristled, standing straighter and huffing; mock portraying anyone of the proud blondes. He could feel the needle pricks the glares from the blondes sent through him... but stopped his walking away in noticing one glare that didn't hit him. He slowly turned from his walk to the train and stared at the three blondes again- the lady and heir the the Malfoy line ignoring him in favor of talking quietly to each other.

He stared at the head of the Malfoy family: Lucius and did just that- stared, for several long minutes. The blonde seemed to be sizing him up, staring intently back before their eyes locked: green meting smoldering light blue.

The stare became that of a gaze, curious eyes meeting another curious pair as they had a confusingly silent conversation through the air of the bustling train station. The contact was broken though as Harry's arm was tugged on; Hermione Granger lightly pulling on the boys sleeve to get his attention, presistantly a pester with her endless tugs to his large shirt.

Harry turned to the girl, eyes ablaze with annoyance and snipped at the girl "What!" The bushy haired girl recoiling briefly before asking:

"What has you so annoyed, Harry?"

He felt the intense need to hit the girl- put her on the ground for making him lose his concentration...

He halted at that thought... _lose my concentration on what? I don't want to hit Hermione! I would never do that!_ But his body was betraying his mind- itching to slap the girl as hard as he could and watch her cry because of him, and he felt sick knowing he actually _wanted_ to do that, wanting to _like_ to hit one of his best friends.

His eyes softened and he chuckled nervously "Sorry, 'Mione... just tired is all... long ride here, ya' know?" The girl narrowed her eyes at him "You've told me that time and time again and I know that it is only a fifteen minute car ride from Surrey." His eyes widened and he averted his eyes "Yeah... well, I didn't get a good nights sleep..." he paused, but followed up with "...packing all night. You know how that is." the girl seemed to believe him- but her eyes widened and her mouth opened- as if she was going to scream- and then he was tackled to the ground, hearing the girls screech echo in his ears.

He fought briefly as he heard other woman's screams and people calling out to him, but he was engulfed in a wonderfully smelling aroma and dig his nose into his attackers neck. He heard a purr but still kept breathing in the scent- the deliciously erotic scent he wanted to devour whole. Suddenly he had his mouth captured and his body arched into the wonderful feel of whomever was atop of him- the voices in his ears dulling into his heartbeat.

The attacker assaulted his mouth heavily, a tongue slipping past his lips to curl around his own wet muscle as slightly chilled hands gripped him from underneath his too-big shirt, messaging him and making him moan out- wanting so much more. The chilled hands made their way from his hips to stomach, where he felt nails graze him, the mouth working wonders on his own as they kissed.

Merely seconds had practically passed in his situation and he was being ravaged, calling his aggressor a god instead of an attacker and in no time at all his newly found deity was being ripped away from him. His senses flooded back, feeling something seep into his body making him feel slightly full, hearing several voices screaming. The high pitched banshee notes stung his ears and he wondered absently if anyone in the crowd was a siren as he layed there staring blearily up at the stone ceiling of the train platform.

His ears had picked up on something then: "Blasted slytherins and their attacks." and he growled. He was not just attacked, he had found something wonderful. It took him a few seconds to rationalize he was actually attacked and molested- and liked it.

A face came into his view- Hermione- and she was saying something, but suddenly all he could hear was heavy breathing and hushed whispers. He sat bold upright just in time to see Lucius Malfoy be apparated away by his wife- leaving the fuming Malfoy heir in the crowd that had gathered around him. His hearing returned to normal just as he chuckled nervously- the blonde boy charging at him and yanking him up by his shirt.

He cowered for mere seconds as the blonde boy yelled at him... something he couldn't quite catch since the blonde was speaking at him so quickly. He could only catch little things he knew where coming, like:

"What did you do to my father!"

That particular one he caught a few times as he sobered himself up and gripped the blondes wrists- the boy hissed and released Harry, his shoes making small thuds as he crossed the few inches between him and the floor. He felt Hermione tug frantically on him- but he knew why, because Malfoy's eyes had gone red and he had grown fangs in a matter of seconds. He huffed haughtily- for a reason he couldn't quite figure out and released one of the blondes wrists and tugged lightly before he apparated them- leaving a stunned and confused crowed in their wake.

Upon arrival via apparation into a free compartment in the back of the train Harry promptly smacked Draco across the face, his palm being slit open by one of the boys protruding fangs. Harry growled out at the boy, the vibration law in his throat as he spoke:

"Don't you dare put your hands on me again."

...before he released the blondes other wrist and plopped himself onto one of the seats adorning the student compartment, Malfoy slowly turning his head to look at Potter sitting and seemingly defenseless. He glared daggers at the brunette and growled low in his throat, but Harry didn't pay him any mind. Rage welled in the blonde, threatening the brunettes safety- or so he thought- as he hissed out:

"What. The. Fuck. Did you do to my father _Potter_!"

Harry snarled at the blonde and stood up- making the blonde lose balance and fall onto the seat behind him as Harry yelled "More like what he did to _me_ Malfoy!" he advanced quickly on the Malfoy heir and slammed his palms into the seat on either side of Dracos head, making the boy flinch and his eyes widen. Harry glared at the boy and hissed out through clenched teeth "_Your father attacked me!_ Not the other way around! Get that straight you fucking vampire." His voice had grown lower and had become a growl by the time he had gotten done talking.

He stood back looking the shaking blonde over before the boy stuttered out "What _are_ _you_!" before hurriedly escaping the compartment. As the blonde left Harry caught a fractional look at the crowd that had gathered out of the compartment door and was faced with two shocked looking auroras: Remus lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, as the werewolf had caught the door and stared inside at him, accompanied by Hermione, Ron and many other people he did and didn't know.

_What the hell?_

_**A\N: Obviously we can all make some conclusions now, yes? :) third mate next... I think... So, tell me what you think? Pretty please! I wanna know if I should keep writing this!**_


	2. Tonks, inheritance, mates: Oh my!

_**Fotuna in novem, in noctis**_

_**[Luck on the nine, in the night.]**_

_**Chapter Two: Tonks, inheritance, mates: Oh my!**_

_**Summary: Harry's changed over his fifth years summer- now going into his sixth year with his inheritance proves to find him two mates in the form of... why don't you go have a look? ;) Three sum fic., NC-17, Slash/yaoi, mature sexual content.**_

_**A\N: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. I love you guys/gals a lot for that! :)That makes me so happy! :) Extra thanks to the first reviewer: TheXDarknessXwithinXMe.**_

_**~To: LittleMrsAdams- One: I looove your penn name. Gives me tons of ideas for stuff. Two: I can sympathize with you on that sense of humor thing, I've got the same thing! (It really shows in chapter six of my story "From sarcastic to literal")*laughs***_

_**~Big congrats to: DesertRoseFallen, Adenoide, LIGHTNSHADOWS and hanakisa for guessing who the third mate was! :) *Noting I haven't told you if your right or not, yet.***_

_**~To: hanakisa- I hope this chapter clears things up for you. Love the penn name, by the way. :)**_

_**~Thank you DesertRoseFallen for your offer: I do except. :) I'll Send you a message with the details.**_

_**~ALSO: I cant remember who asked me for what my penn name stood for but it stands for: Slaughtering Slayer Of The Vampric Death Gods. **_

_**Have fun reading,**_

_**~SSOTVDG. :)**_

_What the hell?_

Harry stared at the compartment door, growing more panicked by the second as Remus and tonks stared at him- mere seconds had passed, but it felt like hours- before the two seemed to regain their senses and hurry inside to Harry. He saw Ron and Hermione try to get in but Remus snarled at them like only a werewolf could and they backed off immediately. For that, Harry gave a sigh before he was berated by tonks.

"Oh! Harry! Look at you!" Her hair was the brightest pink Harry had ever seen, and the garishness of her smile made him slightly sick to his stomach. "Here! Here!" she had dug a white cloth from her pocket and shoved it into Harry's hands. "Come on! Lets see it!"

That had made Harry tilt his head "See _what_ tonks?" the woman paused in her giddy bouncing, Remus following up "That's what I want to know." as he stepped around tonks to look at Harry.

"Merlin!" he practically screeched as he ripped the cloth from Harry's hands- The boys neck was practically covered in blood. "What did Malfoy do to you!" _Mother hen like usual._ Harry thought as he attempted to look at his neck "Malfoy didn't do anything to me... As I recall he went running from the room before I did anything to him." Remus gave him a glare as he pressed the cloth to Harry's neck- rubbing slightly, making Harry hiss. "We get called here because of one Malfoy and your with another." He pressed the cloth harder and rubbed as he spoke...

"What the hell Remus! That stings!" the two men both heard an exasperated sigh from their right before tonks pushed Remus away from Harry and took the crimson stained cloth away from the werewolf. She gently patted Harry's neck before swiping to cloth over it, Harry wincing slightly as tonks took the cloth away.

"Oh Harry! Its beautiful!" the woman beamed- but he looked at Remus "What?" the man was staring fixedly at Harry's neck though. "Remus! Whats wrong with me!' he practically yelled- touching his neck to find any abscess or wound- but their was nothing. Tonks stared worriedly at Harry before putting a hand on his shoulder "I cant wait to see who your- Oh Merlin! Its Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry swatted her hand away and growled "What are you _talking_ about, Tonks!" the woman went to say something- but noticed Harry's frantic look and gasped- leading the boy to one of the seat in the compartment to sit them both down. Harry's eyes went straight to Remus- who looked shocked into being stock-still. Tonks absently waved her wand at the man before she turned to Harry- Remus yelling out "Dora!" before tonks waved her wand again- shutting the werewolf up.

With the man out of the way, tonks put her hands on Harry's- where they where situated in his lap "Your not aware of your inheritances?"

"Inheritances?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"I didn't think I had any..."

Tonks giggled excitedly "You do!"

"Do you know what they are?"

"Of course Harry dear!"

"Then why haven't you told me already!" his voice was raised- and tonks didn't seem to like that, her hair turning a darker shade of pink.

"Not here though- too many people." She gestured at Remus and all Harry could do was look at her confused and nod "Okay."

Within an instant Harry was being apparated, He closed his eyes tight, his stomach churning as he felt like he was going to be sick. As soon as it started though- moments later- it stopped and he sighed, opening his eyes to see tonks with a pretty back round.

Harry stared over the aurora's shoulder at the beautiful grand steps of some manor he was now in- marveling at the white marble stone that seemed to be everywhere... but was caught off as tonks giggled. "We are at Smadasik manor- my great, great, great, great, great, great...great grandmothers and husbands home." He stared at her a moment before speaking "Oookaaay... and why are we here?"

"Its a better place to explain to you whats going on." He nodded before tonks continued "So, you don't know _anything_ about your inheritance?" Harry shook his head a negative and tonks sighed "Okay. Ill start from the beginning- and no worries you'll make it the re-sort in time."

"Re-sort?"

"Ah, you didn't get the extra letter Hogwarts sent did you?" Harry shook his head, thinking back to why he hadn't got _any_ mail.

_**Flashback**_

"_Boy! your freak of a school sent you mail." Vernon stormed into the kitchen where Harry was making dinner. _

"_Did you here me, freak!" _

"_Yes sir." was Harry's solemn reply before his uncle kicked at the back of his knees, Harry falling to his knees, his hands frantically grabbing for something to catch himself on only to grip the hot frying pan._

_He screamed out as pain shot through his hands, his uncle laughing as the boy pulled his hands away- cradling them to his chest as the hot pan filled with frying potatoes crashed to the floor. The large man turned a dark shade of pink before kicking the boy in his side- sending Harry to the ground to get a face full of hot potatoes smeared over his sensitive skin._

_No matter how much Harry hurt- he shot up- away from the hot food caking his face only to get his uncles boot crashing into his face- sending him to the floor again._

_The large man stepped over the boy- gripping the boys aching face and shoving the boys mail into his mouth- stuffing it inside the small space until Harry gagged. The man spit in the boys face before punching him in the gut, grabbing his hair and making Harry stand only to get his face smashed into the stove burner- alighting the main in his mouth on fire._

_The man threw the boy to the ground- stomping on his chest before walking laughing from the room._

"_Clean it up, scum" was the last thing Harry heard as he scrambled to get the burning paper out of his mouth before his lips where charred... even though more damage was done- more than burning paper could do to his mouth._

_**End flashback**_

Harry laced his fingers together in habit "No... I didn't get anything like that." Was hes quiet voices reply as tonks stared at him patiently. "Well, that's okay dear..." Harry wanted to instantly say 'No. It never was.' but refrained as the woman kept on talking. "There is to be a re-sorting this year of every student, and there is a quarantine at Hogwarts, kind of." She paused and thought briefly "Its just that no first years will be permitted this year- there is an alternate location... and second years up get a re-sorting on the headmasters wishes." She smiled at him "But I already know what house your going to be in and want to be in."

She had a secret little smile on her face as she gazed at Harry, smiling her garish smile at him while he sat there and had no choice but to just take what he was given. "Anyways..." her segway was clipped as she began talking again.

"It appears that you have the inheritance of the incubus!" she smiled happily at me and I just stared at her with a blank look.

_That's why she was so excited?_

He didn't really know how to react that as tonks kept smiling at him. "But your not just any incubus! Your a level three class four!" she kept getting more excited and Harry just stared "What?"

She sighed and laughed a little "Your inheritance is and incubus... basically the male version of a succubus."

"WHAT!"

"Harry, calm down. Its okay dear..." The brunette stood and threw his hands in the air...

"Its not okay, tonks! I'm a fucking succubus!"

"Language! Your and incubus, Harry. Male."

"Whatever! I'm a fucking sex demon! A bloody fucking _demon_, tonks! A. Sex. Demon."

"Harry James Potter! Your language!" He seemed to calm slightly at that and plopped himself down on the nearest couch to himself, tonks following him and sitting. "Harry, its nothing bad to be a succubus or an incubus." Harry just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." He felt a strong pressure on him and looked at tonks to the the woman had rolled up her sleeve and her eyes had gone a bright pink.

Harry stared at her wrist- which had a thick solid black line encircling her wrist- to her eyes as she growled out "There is _nothing_ wrong with being anything." He gazed at her briefly before her eyes went back to her normal color and she patted his knee. "You should know that Harry."

"So your a succubus?"

"Half. Traveled through my dads lines until he met my mum. Anyways... there is nothing to be ashamed of- at. All. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, as I was saying: you are a level three class four. Which means you are the highest level incubus or succubus there ever was. There's like only two of your level left- but there like in Antarctica or something like that. Your not visibly mixed with anything else, so I'd say your a pure blood incubus." Harry gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his hands over his face before he spoke "And what did you say about a mate?"

"Oh!" Tonks laughed sightly "Yes, a incubus, of your level, has a mate- most likely two."

"Okay... and that's why I was attacked?"

"Yes. Only your mates will attack you like that. Other people are just ensnared in your alluring aurora, but some species like siren are immune and the enemies of incubus/succubus. Lots of war's... ill give you my books on the things. Anyways...Yes. All species, except siren's, are susceptible to you- especially vampires and veela. Your aurora is pretty controlled..." She gave him a funny look before sniffing the air "You didn't know you had an aurora did you?" Harry shook his head no "So that isn't you... I think you have suppressors on you... and a lot of them."

She stood and pointed her wand at Harry before whispering something "Oh my. You have several his level suppressors on you... Need to get those off. That okay with you, Harry?" The brunette nodded "Will it hurt?"

"Not sure..."

"Will it..." Harry paused and fidgeted "Will it make me feel like I'm not cramped up and confined?" Tonks tilted her head "That I'm sure of."

"Then do it." he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist "All of them if you can..." he hissed through clenched teeth and tonks wove her wand though the air as she yelled: "Dimittiō!"

Harry was instantly struck with pain and he screamed out to anyone listening as block by block- his true self was revealed.

Several minutes of agonizing pain later- the hurt stopped and tonks hobbled over the the couch next to Harry and collapsed, panting with exertion. She turned her head to Harry- who was panting as heavily as her and asked "You okay, kiddo?" Harry swallowed audibly and rasped out "Yeah. Feel better already." They shared a weak laugh before it quieted again.

They sat in relative silence for a few moments before Harry spoke up "Am I supposed to be able to sense everything in the room?"

"I don't really know. I've never met a level three class four." She paused "I do know you have to go be registered in the ministry though."

"Why?"

"Accidents and things can happen."

"Like?"

"Your mates, once you've all accepted it and consummated your bond, are allowed to kill for you."

"What?" Harry slowly sat up and looked over at tonks- who was still slumped on the couch. "Yeah. Because your mates will be over protective of you. Ever heard of the holocaust or the battles between the Hutu's and the Tootsies?"

"The holocaust..."

"Well, why do you think Hitler killed all those people? His incubus mate, yes incubus, was threatened by a group of people who happened to be Jewish... so one thing led to another... and a whole bunch of people where killed."

"What about the... Hut's or whatever?"

"The _Hutu's_ and the Tootsies. Their two groups of incubus and succubus in Rwandan who where in a war with each other because of their ancestors mates killed each other. I personally think the sirens actually set them up in a trap... but anyways..." she paused and opened her eyes and looked up at Harry "Im guessing one of your mates is Lucius Malfoy."

"WHAT!"

"Well, he did tackle you in public."

"He could have been trying to kill me!"

"...And ruin his pristine status as a high aristocratic position? I don't think so. Plus he molested you."

"You_ saw_ that!"

"Almost everyone on the platform _saw that_ Harry!" The boy blushed and tonks shook her head slowly, sighing, before Harry yelled out:

"Why didn't you get him off me if you saw it, tonks!" Harry was getting more flustered by the second and tonks grinned "Why would I? To get maimed in the process?"

"You could have hexed him!"

"And after that get attacked by an incubus that's two classes and almost twelve levels higher than me! I do not think so Harry!" the brunette pouted, defeated as he was mock- glared at by one of the people he like to think of as a surrogate mother. It suddenly hit him he was going to have to tell Molly and he practically cowered on the spot.

"Harry? What wrong?"

"Molly."

"Oh, yes, your going to tell her. I could see how that would be... unnerving."

"Wait... how did you know?"

"Your aurora." She rolled her eyes "There's lots of stuff you need to learn... and first of all you need to learn how to conceal your aurora."

She sat herself up with a grunt and they sat in silence for a few moments before Harry asked "So I have a mark on my neck like you do on your wrist?"

"Yes, but its not the same at all. Yours looks more tribal-like and probably descends down your shoulders and possibly your back and arms... we can check that all over later."

"Later?"

"Yes, later. Right now I have to teach you how to conceal your aurora."

Harry blanched "Will it make me feel anything like when I had those suppressors on?"

"No. It'll just make you feel... protected." Harry made a silent 'O' with his mouth and nodded.

"So, how do I do that?"

"Easy!" Tonks said happily as she hopped up from her seat on the cough and bounded over to a large silver cabinet and took out a little box from one of the shelves before walking back over to Harry and handing him the box. "This was from my grandfather Smadasik- passed down our line for generations upon generations." Harry stared at the box before slowly opening it: revealing a glowing very light green crystal.

Harry shot his eyes up to see tonks smiling "Tonks, I couldn't..."

"You can and you will. My bloodline is tainted now, and I am the last in my line able to procreate and I'm not mating with an incubus or succubus, so the succubus and incubus inheritance ends with me." Harry gave her a funny look before she explained a little "Im mating with Remus' sister."

"He has a sister?"

"Blood bond."

"Ooh." Though Harry nodded, he didn't understand one bit. "Tonks... what is this even for?" Yeah, Harry thought it was beautiful and he felt it had its own magical signature, but he had no clue what it was for. "Its to conceal your aurora... my grandfather never told me how before he died..." a sad look crossed her face as her hair turned blue, but it instantly faded back to pink as she smiled at him "He handed it to me and told me to take good care of him. I have no clue what he was talking about... but I'm sure you'll find out for me."

Harry smiled at her and took the stone from the box- noting the chain attached, but before he could study it anymore tonks grabbed it from him and put it around his neck. The mark around his neck tingled and glowed a light green before tonks smiled garishly at him again "The stone had already bonded with you." She smiled at him for a few more second before she put her hands on her hips and glued a stern look to her face.

"Now listen here, Harry Jams Potter. You will look for your other mate."

"Tonks! How do you even _know_ I have _two mates_ when even I don't?"

"Your mark."

"What?"

"Your mark. It has two distinct bands."

"Oh..."

"Yes, now..." she got on her knees in front of Harry "Please, Harry... I want you to be happy. Okay? So find your other mate."

"...and how do I do that?"

"Oh! I forgot." she took hold of the stone attached to the necklace "You take hold of the necklace and say 'Inventus'... it means 'we find' meaning you, or your power, with the stones power, finds your mate." she smiled at Harry, the boy smiling lightly at her. "So that's it?"

"Yep!" there was a slight pause before the woman hopped up "No! That's not everything, obviously, Harry. But you find those things out yourself. I have to get you those books!" she paused before pointing her wand at the staircase, calling out "Accio all the books on shelve three!"

A rumble was heard before a good thirty books came floating down the stairs and to the woman. Harry, perplexed, looked at tonks pleadingly "_All of those?_"

"Yes, _all of those!_" she patted him on the head before shrinking the books and handing the palm full of them to Harry "Take care now."

"What?" She handed him a small ring "That's a portkey. Put the books in your pocket..." she waited until Harry did so and then spoke "Okay, that's a two way potrtkey..." she paused and helped Harry put the ring on his ring finger- the small band of silver going nicely with his tanned skin "Between here- my house- and Hogwarts. The key word is 'Domus' (Home)... that's a bout it... I'll send my partonus to you with any other information- but for now you need to go to the feast, their starting the re-sort, the portkey will probably put you in any available seat." She patter Harry's shoulder one more time before kissing him on the forehead.

"And don't worry, I'll tell molly for you." Harry smiled at her "Thank you tonks... for everything." he leaned up and kissed her on the cheek quickly- making both of them blush- and tonks giggle- before Harry said "Domus." and was taken from the room with a flurry.

When Harry was finally set down he looked around to see that he was in between Ron and Hermione, everyone looking up the headmaster as Harry assumed, was the ending speech for the re-sort. Both of his friends looked at him with a shocked air and Harry just grinned before shrugging, whispering "Went wi-" but Hermione cut him off "Don't you dare lie to me and say you went to the ministry with Remus and tonks- we found Remus storming from the train alone." Harry gave her a sheepish look before he whispered back "Tonks took me to her house to explain some stuff."

"About your inheritance right?"

"You _knew_!" the girl rolled her eyes "Of course I know Harry."

"How?"

"Tonks already told me she sensed you."

"Why would tonks tell _you_?" the feeling to his Hermione was back and the girl sighed "Maybe I'll tell you la-..."

"Harry Potter." The brunette looked up at the head table, confused- staring up looking like a fool before he gasped, jumping from his seat to go through with his re-sort, noticing the pile of students standing- already sorted. He spotted Malfoy and smiled at him- to be an ass- and received a menacing glare from the primped blonde.

He slowly made his way up to the hat with a heavy heart and his nerves snapping like twigs as he walked. He gulped and sat down in the stool, the hat being plopped on his head by Mcgonagall.

_Oh! Look at you Mr. Potter. Already into your inheritance!_

_Yeah..._

_Oh, my young boy is growing up! How fantastic! I see Ms. Tonks has already informed you. I wish you lick with your mates... now, which house would you like to be in?_

_I don't really know... tonks told my Slytherin, but I'm in Griffindore._

_Was, my boy- was. _

_Well, yes. At this moment I'm not really in any house, now am I?_

_Hahahaha, no, you are not._

_So now what?_

_Well, we can talk about this._

_We are talking._

_We are thinking, young one._

_Because you cant see I have a look of obviousness on my face._

_Hah-aha, you are a rowdy one._

_I've been told that._

_So, how bout Ravenclaw?_

_Ravenclaw? Your joking, right?_

_I'm laughing._

_You are._

_I'm mumbling to cover up so much of this chatter._

_Thinking._

_Yes, yes. Hufflepuff will not do at all._

_Definitely not._

_Well, What have you noticed has changed in you?_

_I want to strangle every woman alive._

_Well, that is your inheritance talking._

_I am brave... cunning, sneaky... definitely sneaky._

_...definitely..._

_Oh? and how would you know?_

_I have eyes and ears all aro9und the castle, Mr. Potter._

_Portraits and ghosts._

_I have an excesize to see which house you'll be placed in._

_What is it?_

_Whats your favorite animal?_

_A snake..._

_Hmm...Your favorite color?_

_Purple...and green..._

_and where do you find you will have the most faith?_

_Griffindore... But what about my inheritance? Ron already hates me... and every house practically hates me._

_Why do you say that, young one?_

_Because I'm the bloody golden boy and they think I have everything I've ever wanted!_

_Aah, but that is not true is it..._

_I have a feeling I know where I belong... place me where you think I will have the best success._

_Excellent choice and reasoning, Young one._

"Better be SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was deathly silent as the hat yelled out that _the_ Harry Potter was to be in Slytherin, and as Harry got off the stool and McGonagall took the hat, stunned, as the hat went on "I knew that is where you belonged, Mr. Potter. Do enjoy!" but no one saw the ghost of a smirk on Harry's face, and no one heard the last thought the hat sent to Harry as he walked away:

_Nothing like a cunning Slytherin fooling a hat that knows all, Harry Potter._

The rest of the sorting went as expected, everyone in their respective houses like the year before except for Harry. The room had been seated- Harry on the end of the table next to one person he had a curiosity for: Theodore Nott, when the headmaster droned on and on about house equality and so on, Harry staring at the polished wood of his knew houses table- gazing at his reflection in the glossy surface.

He glanced over at the dark boy next to him for a few seconds before he caught sight of a pale hand shoot across the table for something. He leaned forward more and caught sight of Malfoy talking to Zabini and Parkinson- and he then wondered what dorm room out of all the boys in Slytherin he was going to be sleeping in...

The feast was long and boring before everyone filed out of the room and to their respective houses dorms, leaving Harry to fall slightly back from the hoard of Slytherins that made their way through the dungeons. They arrived at the portrait to the dungeons: A large green dragon, with a note attached to it. Harry gazed up at the people who tore the not down and began to read- but instantly frowned and shot their heads back to Harry. The brunette chuckled nervously and walked forward through the part in all the Slytherins surrounding the door.

Harry reached forward and took the note from malfoy- the one who had snatched it and read it- and began reading:

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**I hope you do find your new barracks to be quite pleasant. You should know the pass word right off hand. My congratulations to all the Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy. I will see you shortly, no doubt, about _him_, Mr. Potter. Once you have said the password and everyone has walked through, the way to get in is by touching the portrait- it ensures no one will harm the Slytherins. Thank lady Hogwarts, Harry, for that. She knows you wish to protect them.**

**Burn after reading,**

**~Hat**

Harry chuckled nervously and wracked his brain for the password before it hit him and he hissed in Parsteltongue:

_**Slytherin.**_

The door swung open and Harry looked up to see the glaring red eyes of Malfoy and a few others who had read before Draco turned to the crowd and said:

"Inside everyone." Every Slytherin obeying the boy like nothing. They had all successfully made it in the dorms when Harry immediately went in search for his bed. He wasn't expecting it to be the first door he opened, nor was he expecting to see Malfoy, Zabini and Nott in the room- readying there things.

He let out a small nervous chuckle as he entered, the three boys staring at him with avid curiosity as he made his way over to his bed slowly, becoming weary of the Slytherins in the room. Everything was quite fine as he went to his bed and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the big plushy thing... that is, until he saw Malfoy at the one parting in his bed-hangings staring at him.

_**A\N: Extra long chapter for all of you! :) I think you'll all be mildly surprised at what I have the third mate's (to Harry and Lucius) 'species' be. :) The third mate is. Not. Draco. Next chapter you will all definitely find out! ;) Love you all!**_

_**Multos amas,**_

_**~SSOTVDG**_


	3. What i wouldnt give

_**Fotuna in novem, in noctis**_

_**[Luck on the nine, in the night.]**_

_**Chapter Three: What I wouldn't give**_

_**Summary: Harry's changed over his fifth years summer- now going into his sixth year with his inheritance proves to find him two mates in the form of... why don't you go have a look? ;) Three sum fic., NC-17, Slash/yaoi, mature sexual content.**_

Harry was startled at the blondes presence, but jumped visibly as the hangings to his bed parted at the other side of him at the end of his bed to reveal Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini standing their like watch dogs, his body moving to his head bored where his back pressed against the cool wood. He caught a glimpse of his forearm and gasped- staring- gazing at his own body like the three invaders did.

Harry looked up at Malfoy- the full impact of what was happening hit the brunette and he glared lightly "Can I help you?" but Theodore spoke "Whats with the markings?" Harry looked at his arms again, cursing he forgot abut tonks' 'later' comment on his markings.

The way they stared at him made him growl "What are you all looking at?"

"You." Malfoy's quick and stern reply came. Harry didn't know what to say to the boy's... they had initiated this. What did they want?

"As you can see, I was trying to sleep."

"We know." Blaise answered sarcastically Theodore following up with a smirk "There's only two reasons anyone strips quite like that." the two boys snickered before Draco leaned a hand on Harry's new bed "What was that note about?"

"What do you think it meant?" Blaise spoke up "maybe Potter's smitten with Draco and seeking help from the bloody sorting hat." Theodore added, making Blaise snort and Draco stare at the boys one by one before he spoke to Harry again.

" Who was the hat referring to when he said 'him'?"

"Who knows." the answer had Draco shooting forward to get in Harry's face to Theadore's and Blaise's shock. "Answer me Potter! What was the hat saying with that cryptic note of his?" Harry smirked lightly "Who said I'm inclined to tell you." he moved his face closer to Malfoy's- their eyes dead-locked onto each others.

The staring contest went on for several seconds- the blondes magic washing over the four of them- making Blaise and Theodore go weak in the knees before Draco blinked and pulled away slightly. "What the fuck are you Potter?"

Blaise in his shock, whispered "You didn't..."

"You tried to hypnoti-" but before Theodore could get his words out Malfoy glared at the boy and said "Shut up!"

"A multitude of things." Potter said with an arcane air "A boy, a wizard..." he paused for an effect he knew would leave the two watching Slytherins die for "...Gay." the word seemed to have both Zabini and Nott more shocked- but Draco looked very unaffected to Harry's annoyance. "Do not play with me." Draco seemed to have a heavy edge to his voice and Harry took advantage of it as he spoke:

"We're not playing. If we where playing they-..." he jerked his head slightly to indicate the two boys who where watching "...-wouldn't be there and we'd be under the blankets." he let a grin slip to his face but a part of his head was screaming at him what he said disgusted him- but that was the part of his brain he stopped believing long ago when he found it was the lying part of him. His smirk grew as he leaned in close to Malfoy, watching the pale cheeks tinge pink, before Harry whispered "...Naked."

Malfoy pulled away from Potter hurriedly and glared with red eyes as the brunette laughed slightly "Lets play a game... Draco." the blonde's eyes widened at his name, Harry continuing on " Theodore..." his voice was but a song like whisper.

He was letting his body just feel as he reached out with his magic- he was going to try this to see if it worked. He felt like his inheritance marks where tingling and let that tingling funnel in a string to the boy he spoke to. He used that string and fanned the tingle out to Blaise- who seemed pensive- as he looked to Draco for what to do. Harry forced the remnants of the string to shatter- a sparkling blue he only seemed to see become absorbed into Nott and Zabini. He let the remaining tingles spread through the air and Draco nearly chocked as he felt it.

The boy was practically paralized as his eyes looked at Harry. "Sit to sleep..." Harry commanded and instantly Blaise and Theodore where on the ground, sprawled out on the wooden floor. In a sort of after thought Harry added "Keyword velvet." The brunette looked to his slowly swinging hangings before he turned his gleaming purple eyes to Draco. He felt the tingle of his marks draw back and Harry let them wash over the blonde, he didn't know why he had said that, and he continued in curiosity "Tell me what you feel Draco."

Draco didn't know why he answered at all, feeling like he was always meant to obey Potter- embarrassing him to no end. "Arousal"

"What else."

"Like I shouldn't-..." the boy fought and fought through whatever the boy was doing to him, but couldn't stop his answers "...to..ch... you o-orrr Ill... burn." it was forced and Harry smirked. "What do you feel for me Draco?" said boy lurched forward slightly as he hissed "I-..." the sound drawn out in a painful grunt and Harry leaned forward, whispering "Please?"

It was like the word snapped Draco out of fighting and endless streamers of words flowed from the boys mouth. Harry was pink in embarrassment with the words he asked for- but he didn't mean _all that_! The first words where out of Draco's mouth already:

"I want to be inside you. I want you- to feel my cock buried deep inside you. I wan to hear you scream my name. Taste me on your lips. Fantasize, dream of taking you so hard. So fast- want to fuck you- wont you let me. No rejection. Let me. No rejection I want you to let me. Let me. I know you want it. Its me not father- I want you. You. Want you. Harry. Want Harry- Harry's mine, don't touch him. Want to taste..."

the gray-blue eyes of the ice prince had glazed over and he was leaning forward as if on a high only Harry could provide and Harry yelled "Stop!" huffing with the force of his scream. Though he knew if anyone heard it no one would come to save him- he was in his previous enemy's layer- no one would come quite yet.

With Harry's word the two watchers seem to spring up and the blonde backed away slightly. "Well?" Harry was confused at Draco's query and tilted his head "What?"

Draco growled "What. Did. The. Hat. Mean. In his note."

"How should I know?" Harry retorted. It was like the last seven minutes hadn't even occurred! What was going on?

The blondes eyes narrowed and he glared, red-eyed, at Harry as Theodore spoke up "You knew the password."

"So he did." added Blaise and Harry huffed "Who said we hadn't made a deal to hand Slytherin house to me."

"Not likely" said Blaise with a high-authority air and Harry hid a chuckle. "Your not cunning or sly enough Potter." Draco said in an after thought and Harry turned from his gaze on Blaise to the blonde again "Im not?" Harry grinned and racked his brain before he decided to test something else. "Velvet." he whispered and the three boys intruding on Harry's rest gasped.

Draco was the first to yell out "What the fuck!" Harry grinned- he had found some important things out tonight. He'd have to try some new stuff in the morning. He looked the three boys over before gazing at Malfoy. "Do as I say and no one will find out what you confessed...draco." there was a malicious gleam in his green eyes and he giggled lightly.

"Don't ever try to get me to do what you please with your vampire hypnotizing abilities again or there will be much more consequence." the blonde glared at the brunette, fangs extended and ready to attack as Harry went on "Ill be seeing you in the morning." he relaxed and slipped into his bed more comfortably "Goodnight Draco, and perhaps in the morning I'll tell you what happened to your father."

Harry felt Theodore and Blaise leave his bed as Malfoy lingered there a few more seconds, Harry muttering "If your a good big boy..." He heard Malfoy growl and smirked to himself, rolling over as he was enveloped by his beds darkness, muttering "...for this dirty little boy." he didn't know why he was feeling a satisfaction in any of this but it made something in his belly swell and his cock grow hard.

What he wouldn't give for one of his mates now.


End file.
